1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilators of the wind turbine type and more particularly to a ventilator having closable vanes.
Many residences are provided with attic ventilators, generally referred to as wind driven turbine type ventilators, which are mounted on the upper surface of a roof and communicates with the attic through an aperture therein for the purpose of dissipating moisture contained in the air within the attic and dissipating heat trapped in the attic during hot weather. However, many home owners desire to close the roof ventilating aperture during cold months of the year to prevent heat loss from the dwelling escaping through the ceiling thereof.
This invention provides a turbine ventilator having vanes moved to a ventilator closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to close building ventilators equipped with wind driven turbines by placing a plastic cover, or the like, over the entire ventilator during cold months of the year, however, this requires gaining access to the roof, such as by the use of ladders, or the like, and the roof pitch of some buildings is such this is not easily accomplished.
This invention overcomes the disadvantage or inconvenience of placing an exterior cover over the ventilator by constructing the ventilator so that the wind driven vanes thereof may be pivoted about a vertical axis of the respective vane from an open to a closed nondriving position by a control disposed remote from the ventilator.
Prior patents disclose a plurality of turbine or wind driven ventilators for ventilator or exhaust stacks in which the vanes of the respective turbine are rigidly connected to the other components forming the ventilator.
This invention is distinctive over such ventilators by forming the vanes of the ventilator in elongated panel form which are vertically disposed and rotatable about the vertical axis of each vane from an opened wind driving position to a closed ventilator position by vertical movement of a vane connected guide ring.